Kooking With Kanda
by Shinitzue
Summary: What's this? Kanda had agreed to make a cooking show! Surly nothing good can come out of this! Read and find out what happens!
1. Preview

Hello readers and it's your lucky day!!! You are about to enter one of the best fan-fics written of all time!!!! This fan-fic may get confusing at sometimes to see who it is, who's talking so let me tell you now, Shinitzue, is me, I'm the author and lol my characters are talking to me, Shini is my made up Fan-Fic character, I wrote her background, READ IT PLZ!!!! Kanda is well….Kanda lol, ENJOY!!! COMMENT AND TY FOR READIG!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and yes I did spell Kooking with a K for a reason lol.

I DO NOT OWN D . GRAY MAN!!!!!!

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the first episode of…….DU DUM DUH DUHH!!!!! KOOKING WITH KANDA!!!!

Kanda's hand comes out and covers Shini's face.

"What are you doing?! You stupid fan fic! You're just a D .Gray Man character wan bee. Che" Kanda grumbles.

Shini sticks her toung out at him. "It's not my fault I'm not a real character in the story, though I SHOULD be" Shini says sternly.

"No you shouldn't, you would just ruin the whole series, you just one of those fan-fic characters who has some how weaved themselves into the story line" Kanda grumbles

"Well excuse me" Shini exclaims laughing.

"Okay you're excused. NOW LEAVE!" Kanda growls.

Shini ignores him. "Now people just to let you know, Kanda really dies love me. He just doesn't know it yet, because our Shanda (Shini+kanda) fan fic hasn't been written yet." Shini says smiling.

Kanda draws out Mugen and puts it on Shini's throat. "If you don't shut up!" Kanda yells.

"Quick, Shinitzue, do something, Kanda's being a meanie!" Shini shouts.

"Now Shini, maybe you should not be so mean to Kanda, I mean, look at what Komui is making him do to promote D . Gray Man" Shinitzue says.

"But wouldn't you be the one making him do this, since this is your fan fi…" Shini gets stopped mid sentence.

"Ahhahaha, that's enough Shini" Shinitzue exclaims.

"Hey! Shinitzue finish what I was going to say!" Shini shouts.

"Shinitzue!" Shini yells.

"Just continue Kooking with Kanda" Shinitzue says sighing.

"Okay, ok, I guess I really have no choice do I?" Shini mumbles.

"Stupid Komui" Kanda grumbles.

Shini smiles "what Kanda? Could it be the fact that Komui sighed you up to make this new show to promote D. Gray Man, without your consent?" Shini smirks.

Black aura erupts from Kanda.

"Now readers, let the flashback begin!" Shini exclaims.

"What!?" Kanda shouts

Kanda is sitting calmly in Komui's office, while Komui is sorting through some papers.

"Kanda, sitting calmly, did you get that right Shinitzue?" Shini asks.

Shinitzue ignores her.

Komui picks up a huge stack of papers and walks over to Kanda and drops the papers in his lap. Kanda had a disgusted look on his face.

"Shinitzue, don't you mean, Kanda cuts Komui into little bite sized pieces?" Shini asks.

"Pu-lease, Shini quiet and stop commenting on the flashback" Shinitzue exclaims.

Shini looks at Shinitzue annoyed.

"Its not like I can help it, you're the one writing the fan-fic" Shini exclaims back at her.

Shinitzue ignores her.

"Kanda, these are fan-fics, and fan girl letters written about and to you, its obvious people want more Kanda, so I've come up with an idea that will promote you, and D . Gray Man!" Komui shouts hitting the air with his hand.

Kanda growls and picks up the first paper and reads the words Yullen….

"YULLEN, WHAT THE KECK KOMUI!!!!!" Kanda shouts and pulls out Mugen.

"Now, Now, Kanda, Yullen is just a typo of, of, of Allen's name!" Komui shouts, scared, his hands raised in defense.

"You know very well that it's a paring of me and Bean-Sprout! PEOPLE ARE SICK and I'm not doing whatever you're planning!" Kanda yelled, holding Mugen inches away from Komui's face.

"Kanda, I promise you, this new show isn't about Yullen, it's about promoting Man, K….KANDA!" Komui shouts.

"The next scenes are censored due to violet content" Shinitzue says.

And that my friend ends the flashback!" Shinitzue finishes.

Kanda's sitting down in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest; Shini is sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"What kind of ending is that!? I hate cliff hanger!" Shini shouts.

"I love a good cliff hanger" Kanda says with a smirk on his face.

"Wha! Kanda you just don't want me to find out how Komui finally got you to do this show" Shini yells frustrated.

"Shinitzue!" Shini shouts.

"I know how you feel Shini, I'm sorry for doing this to you, sorry Kanda, I have to tell her" Shinitzue says.

"Shinitzue NO!" Kanda shouts.

"Komui got Leenalee to come in, and when Leenalee heard about it, she said she would love to watch Kanda cooking, Kanda couldn't refuse after that" Shinitzue says.

"Hahahaha, Kanda and Leenalee sittin in a tree, K….I….S…S….I….N….G!" Shini shouts.

"Shinitzue, look at what you've done!" Kanda yells.

"I know and I'm sorry Kanda-Chan, so sorry, but you know I still love you? Right Kanda-Chan?" Shinitzue says innocently.

"Che" Kanda replies.

"Oh but Kanda-Chan, please don't be upset, you'll always be in my heart!" Shinitzue shouts.

"I know that Shinitzue, just please can we end this already" Kanda grumbles.

"End this, but Kanda we haven't even started the show!" Shini exclaims.

"Yes Shini, but sadly we've used up all out time, so this will have to be a preview of what's to come" Shinitzue said.

"Awwwww" Shini complained.

"Quit acting like a child" Shinitzue said in disapproval.

"Hehe" Shini smiles.

"Okay Shini wanna close it? Shinitzue asked.

Shini nodded.

"Okay folks, that's all, tune in next time for the real Kooking with Kanda! I'm your host Shini, and that's Kanda!" Shini says happily.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

Well what do ya think? Lol, when I came up with this idea I was so proud of it, I already have the next episode written it just depends on when I can get it typed and uploaded, so probably in a couple days I'm hoping! PLZ REVIEW AND THX FOR READING!!!


	2. Episode 1

**Yo, all youz out therez, its me Shinitzue the awesome fan-fic writer!!!! Im here with another Kooking with Kanda, the first official first episode!!! Yippy! I love all who read and review my fan-fic. Also if you're wondering, I've already gotten ahead of myself on this!!! Lol! I like have already written episode 2 and 3, and have even started a Thanksgiving Spectacular!!! Also, I'm writing Shini's story called When We Walker, PLZ READ IT!!!!!! I already got the second chapter out plz read and review it plz!!! Oh and don't anyone try to steal this fan-fic or anything like that, cause I'll send my evil mutant penguins after you! Trust me you don't want to run into one of them, there vicious, OUCH! Oh and also if you don't review I'll be very sad…..so I'll have no choice but to send my penguins after you for making me sad….lol jk!!! BUT PLZ IT WOULD MAKE ME RLY HAPPY IF U DID REVIEW SO PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the usual, I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN! **

(Imagine tons of little kid's voices) Kooking with Kanda!

"Hello again and welcome to the official first episode of Kooking with Kanda, I'm your co-host Shini, and over there grumbling to himself is the real host Kanda!" Shini shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"Che" Kanda grumbled.

"Oh and if you wondering why I called myself a co-host, it's because I don't want to have another meeting with Mugen" Shini said, laughing softly.

"Hey, meeting with Mugen, that should be another show, people love Mugen!" Shini says.

"Oh your right Shini, would you like to be the first person on the show Mugen meets?" Kanda asks, holding Mugen up.

"Oh second though, lets just get on with the show, we can't mess around like we did last time" Shini says.

"Whatever, lets just get this nightmare over with" Kanda growls.

"If you wondering Kanda is trying to get through this show by thinking of his happy place, which is him killing Komui with Mugen" Shini said smiling.

"Hehe, die Komui, die!" Kanda says looking like he's off in lala land.

"See" Shini says pointing.

"Hey people, I want to have the episode actually be an episode!" Shinitzue shouts angrily.

"Kanda Shini do the show now!" Shinitzue shouts

Kanda snaps out his daydreaming and clears his throat.

"Today we will be cooking Moyashi" Kanda says.

"Moyashi? You mean Bean sprouts? Shini asks.

"Kanda Bean sprouts are disgusting, who the heck wants to eat bean sprouts" Shini complains.

"Che, that sounds strange coming out of you mouth, considering you love one" Kanda said.

"What do you mean I love….NO KANDA!" Shini shouts as comprehension comes over her.

Kanda ignores her.

"First you take your bean sprout" Kanda says smiling an evil smile.

"I told you its Allen, not Bak-Kanda what do you want?" Allen asks as he walks towards Kanda.

"Allen run Kanda's PURE EVIL!" Shini yells.

"Sorry Shini but, to get this episode done without you intervening…..I'm sorry to say that……that….you not going to be in this episode anymore!" Shinitzue cried.

"What!? Shi…Shinitzue! But I'm your made up fan-fic character how…..how could you!?" Shini cried back at her.

"I know Shini, and I'm sorry, but you're just too distracting, you… you know I love you Shini-Chan…..*cry, bye" Shinitzue whimpered.

"Wh What!? Shinitzue no don…." Shini cried before she disappeared.

Shinitzue stares crying.

"Oh and I'm sorry also Allen-kun, but this idea was Kanda's and it seemed like a good idea, I love you Allen-kun, don't forget I'm your number 1 fan-girl" Shinitzue cried.

"WHA? Shini where did she go, and Shinitzue what do you mean!?" Allen yells.

"Good Riddance" Kanda mumbled.

"OK Kanda continue" Shinitzue says dabbing her eyes.

"Ok, as I was saying, today we will be cooking Moyashi or A.K.A bean-sprout" Kanda said.

"Bean-sprouts, Kanda even as hungry as I get, I would never eat bean-sprouts, why in the world would you make that?" Allen asks disgusted.

Kanda ignored him (not that he doesn't always not that)

"Okay so first, get your Moyashi" Kanda said and grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him in front of him.

"Whoa Kanda you…by….BY MOYASHI YOU MEAN ME!!" Allen yelled.

"Then you cut up your bean sprouts" Kanda continued and pulled out Mugen.

"Kanda WAIT!" Allen yelled.

"Insects of the underworld!" Kanda yelled.

Tons of flaming beats shot out at Allen.

Allen ran around the beasts biting him.

Allen collapsed to the floor.

"BAK-KANDA!" Allen yelled.

Allen activated him innocence, and slashed at Kanda with his sword, Kanda jumped out of the way.

"Then you cook your Moyashi with fire" Kanda said quickly before Allen almost chopped him arm off.

Lavi walked in.

"Yo Allen, Yuu!" Lavi yelled.

"Hey Rabbit, cook our Moyashi here" Kanda growled.

"Lavi don't, why would you agree to do this!" Allen yelled at him.

"Because Yuu said I could call him Yuu for a whole week" Lavi said smiling, holing his hammer in front of him.

"Sorry Allen" Lavi said.

"LAVI!!!!" Allen yelled.

"Fire element, flaming serpent!" Lavi yelled.

A huge flaming serpent appeared and opened its mouth and bit down onto Allen, flames exploded everywhere.

Kanda and Lavi walked out of the smoke, and saw Allen lying on the ground, still sizzling.

"Cya Yuu" Lavi said smirking to himself and ran away.

"Che, the stupid things I do, for even stupider reasons" Kanda grumbled to himself.

"Anyways, that's how you make Moyashi" Kanda said.

He picked up a plate and slid Allen onto it, then placed a fork next to him.

"Now all that's left to do, is eat and enjoy, and to do that I've invited a special guest" Kanda says and looks to his right.

Leenalee comes skipping onto the stage.

"Here Leenalee Moyashi" Kanda says.

Leenalee takes the plate.

"Thanks Kanda, I just love my Moyashi" Leenalee says smiling.

Leenalee gets a bit on her fork and eats it.

"Oh Allen, your so yummy in my tummy!" Leenalee laughed.

"Well that's all, now scram, leave, and don't forget to leave nasty reviews so that I won't have to do this stupid show anymore" Kanda said plainly.

"Kanda –Chan!" Shinitzue yelled angrily.

"Ignore what he just said; please review and thank you for watching or reading actually, bye!" Shinitzue says waving and smiling.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo how was it!!!!!!!!! Haha, I thought about the ending and it was funny in my mind and then when I read it I was all like, is it right to make Leenalee eat Allen? That whole part when you think about it is pretty messed up, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, its still funny lol in a messed up kind of way, well THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW IT'LL MAKE THIS SAD LIFE OF MINE WORTH LIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I was too lazy to go through and actually fix them because it's like almost 1am and I'm tired!!!!! **


	3. Episode 2

**Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy its nuts! Thank you for tuning in to another episode of Kooking with Kanda! I tried to do my best to make this one funny and good but I'm not sure how well is turned out, REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!!!! Oh and I do not own D. GRAY MAN**

**Oh and pu-leaze read Shini's life story, it's called When We Walker there are 3 chapters so far, PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!Oh and I'm sorry to make this fan-fic so fan girly, its just I'm a fan-girl soooooo u do the math lol. **

Kooking with Kanda Episode 2….Chapter 2…Whatever

"Hello and welcome to another stupid, idiotic episode of cooking with me" Kanda says bored.

"Kanda-Chan!" Shinitzue grips.

"Che, I mean another fantastic episode of cooking with me, enjoy it all of you stupid fan-girls out where who are making me do this" Kanda grumbles.

"Oh we are Kanda-Chan!" Shinitzue smiles.

"Whatever, so what the heck are we cooking today?" Kanda asks irritated.

"Oh*chomp, I don't *munch, know Kanda *eat, but I sure *crunch could *munch, use something *bite to drink *chomp with this *eat, coffee cake *swallow and repeat" Shinitzue says.

"Then go get yourself something to drink, hey I know, why don't you ask that annoying Shini to do it" Kanda says still irritated.

"Oh, Shini's out working on her fan-fic; she won't be on Kooking with Kanda much anymore I'm sad to say" Shinitzue whimpers.

"Thank goodness!" Kanda says relived.

"So what am I making?" Kanda asked.

"I said I could use some COFFEE to drink with this COFFEE cake" Shinitzue says.

"Che, fine I was hoping if I ignored you, you would drop that, fine whatever, today it seems we will be making coffee" Kanda says.

"Just for the occasion, I've invited Leenalee to help, since she knows her coffee" Shinitzue says happily.

"Hi Kanda" Leenalee says happily walking towards him.

"Hey Leenalee, so I guess you're here to show me how to make coffee?" Kanda asks.

"Yup, I sure am, okay lets get started" Leenalee says say's smiling.

"Alright, whets the first step?" Kanda asks.

"Okay, first you get fresh coffee beans from a bag, they should be a fairly medium roast" Leenalee says picking up a bag of coffee band and pacing it on the counter.

"What the heck when did this counter get here!?" Kanda asks.

"Don't freak out Kanda-Chan I just added it, please continue Leenalee" Shinitzue says.

"Okay, then you open the bag" Leenalee says looking at Kanda.

Kanda takes out Mugen and slices the bag open; the bag topples over and falls onto the floor.

"Kanda the coffee beans!" Leenalee yells.

"Oh I'm sure there fine" Kanda says starting to pick them up.

"Ewwwww, no Kanda! I have to go get a new bag, I'll be right back" Leenalee says running away.

"Che, great, now what?" Kanda grumbled.

"Ne, Kanda-Chan, why don't you tell them what happened yesterday between you and Allen?" Shinitzue asked pleasantly.

"I'd rather puke then do that" Kanda gripped.

"Oh Kanda-Chan now all the fan-girls are one the edge of their seats!" Shinitzue exclaimed.

"You know I can't stand cliff hangers, so as the author of this fan-fic, let the flashback begin!" Shinitzue yelled.

"Shinitzue I'll kill you!" Kanda yelled.

-Flashback begins-

Allen and Lavi are sitting in the cafeteria, Allen had a plate full of burgers and was shoving them into his mouth, and Lavi was eating one bowl of Ramen with pork.

"Oi, Allen" Lavi said.

"Whaft?" Allen asked his mouth full.

"Yuu's over there eating his soba all alone, lets go sit by him" Lavi said an evil smirk on his face.

"EH?!" Allen said choking on his food.

Lavi jumped up and grabbed Allen's arm and ran over to Kanda.

"Oi Yuu!" Lavi yelled going up beside him and taking a seat. Allen Angrily sat next to Lavi.

Kanda totally ignored Lavi and Allen, and continued eating his soba, he didn't even che.

"So Yuu, I heard that your Kooking with Kanda show is doing pretty good, the fan-girls are going crazy!" Lavi said.

"Che" Kanda replied (There we go, Kanda can't help but che)

Lavi turned to face Allen.

"Hey Allen, you should sit next to Yuu" Lavi said happily and jumped up and pushed the startled Allen next to Kanda, so that their shoulders were touching.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled jumping away from Kanda.

"You baka Rabbit!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"What you guys, come on be happy, best of friends" Lavi yelled and slapped Allen, who fell straight forward into Kanda.

Their lips met for a moment.

"BAKA LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen screamed and said many more things which I can't write cause there so bad, naughty Allen!

Kanda pulled out Mugen and held it to Allen's throat.

"Y….O….U" Kanda said in the deepest, darkest voice imaginable.

"K...Kanda" Allen stumbled.

Allen suddenly pointed to Lavi.

"It was Lavi! Lavi Kanda! Let's get him!" Allen yelled activating his innocence.

Kanda and Allen both looked at Lavi who was holding a camera.

"Oh yes! These will sell sooooo much too all those Yullen fan-girls out there! Just thinking about how much money I'm going to make, makes me sweat!" Lavi smiled happily to himself.

"Oi, baka rabbit" Kanda and Allen both said in a deep dark you going to die voice.

Lavi turned around.

"Ummm, come on guys, alls good in peace and war…right?....Right????" Lavi stumbled nervously.

An hour later Lavi was in the infirmary and his camera had been crushed into millions of pieces.

"Flashback complete, oh and look Leenalee's back!" Shinitzue said happily.

Kanda's mood was quickly turning from bad to worse, to awful.

"That's it! I QUIT!" Kanda growled and shoved past Leenalee who dropped the brand new coffee beans all over the floor.

"Kanda!" Leenalee screamed shocked.

"Were cooking Rabbit next" Kanda said on his way out the door.

"But Kanda next week in your Thanksgiving special!" Shinitzue yelled after him.

Shinitzue sighed.

"Well that about raps it up peoples, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and please review, and don't worry Kanda hasn't quit, he can't choose to quit, cause I control what he does hahahaha, and as you heard next week is our Thanksgiving spectacular, it's A Kanda Thanksgiving! Oh and Lavi had better watch out, looks like rabbit is up!" Shinitzue said happily smiling.

Leenalee's Coffee-

Coffee beans with a medium roast

Always grind you coffee beans fresh

Put the fresh grinds into a coffee machine

Put in filtered water

Wait until the coffee is done

Pour the coffee into you favorite mug, bunny ones make it taste the best!

Then you add 2 table spoons of sugar and cream

Last ENJOY!

Since Leenalee gets tired after making coffee for all the guys she likes to take a trip to starbuks!

Leenalee's favorite starbuks drink-

A tall mocha frappachino with a shot of hazelnut with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle on top, sometimes she likes it laced with Carmel every now the then!!

**How's that! I'm in the middle of re-writing A Kanda Thanksgiving lol, I started writing it and read it and realized it was stupid, so I'm re-writing it lol, it sucks to have to do that, but as a Kooking with Kanda spectacular its gotta be awesome! I hope I can get it done by Thanksgiving, wish me luck!!!! PLZ REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FAN-FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. A Kanda Thanksgiving

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I hope you are all going to have a great Thanksgiving! If you are reading this after Thanksgiving then I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Lets give thanks for the amazing Kooking with Kanda special I'm about to write. I do not own D. Gray Man, nor do I own Vampire Knight and the reason I'm saying that is because on this special I've invited a special guest! TY FOR READING AND ENJOY! Oh and I made all the screen names that I put in here up, if one of these screen names does belong to you I'm sorry, just tell me and I'll change it if it offends you in anyway, PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever Kooking with Kanda special, A Kanda Thanksgiving!" Shini shouts.

"Yeah Hi" Kanda says.

"Kanda you didn't Che!" Shini says laughing.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

"Well that didn't last long" Shini says disappointed.

"Why the heck are you even here? I thought Shinitzue fired you" Kanda says.

"Fire me? No way Kanda, I'm Shinitzue's made up Fan-Fic character she would never do that, she loves me, and the reason I'm here is because it's a special Kooking with Kanda, I couldn't miss it" Shini says.

"Fine whatever" Kanda says.

"Shinitzue are you there? Come on and tell us what were going to do" Kanda grumbles.

"Now Now Kanda be nice, it's Thanksgiving. Now about your question, the first thing were going to do it get the turkey in the oven, then were going to do something fun while it cooks" Shinitzue says.

"I'm not even going to ask what this "Fun" thing is, I don't want to know" Kanda says.

"Shinitzue! Cool something fun! I can't wait, hurry up Kanda get that turkey into the oven!" Shini yells excited.

"You do it" Kanda says ticked off.

"Kanda this is your show" Shinitzue says.

"Fine, what do I do" Kanda says.

"Shini would you do the honors or reading off what Kanda's supposed to do?" Shinitzue says.

"I would gladly!" Shini says.

"Okay Kanda listen closely, you get the thawed turkey from under the counter and then you put it in the oven, Shinitzue made it as simple as possible so that you could not have any problems" Shini says smirking.

"What!?" Kanda says putting his hand on Mugen.

"Shini don't lie, Kanda relax, I made it that way because I'm not a cook, if we added anything to that turkey it would taste awful, I just didn't want to screw it up, so please just put the turkey in the oven" Shinitzue says.

"Shini I hate you" Kanda says.

Shini smiles, "Love you too"

Kanda grabs a pan from underneath the counter, it has a turkey on it, he walks over to the oven and puts it in, for what time I'm not sure, but when it's done, it's done.

"Okay now for the fun!" Shini says.

"Yup, okay now here it is, were going to have a special question game!" Shinitzue says.

"A what!" Kanda yells.

"We've invited 4 of the main characters including Kanda, and 5 of my favorite non-main characters, and here they are!" Shinitzue yells.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me Shinitzue" Allen says walking up.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Lavi says.

"Hello everyone" Leenalee says.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

"Okay those are the main 4, now for the non-main 5" Shinitzue says.

"Leenalee it'll be alright now! I'm here!" Komui says running up to Leenalee.

"Is there any wine here?" Cross asks.

"Leenalee's here! Gah, I'm not doing so well!" Bak-san says collapsing to the ground.

"Allen oh your soooo cute, come one give me a kiss!" Road says skipping up to the frightened Allen.

"Road please don't do that, it was hard enough to get invited to this since were Noah" Tyki says.

"Okay Tyki!" Road says skipping to him.

"Okay now that everyone is here its time to start, there will be 3 questions per character, and Shini will be the one asking them, all I have to do is sit back and watch, lets get this started" Shinitzue says sitting in a chair.

"Okay, its time for the questioning to begin! We'll go in random orders, however they are placed here on this list, but there will be 3 questions per character, that's 27 questions, so let's get going!" Shini says.

"First one is from RoadIluvU, and surprise it's for Road, okay the question is, Road, what is it about Allen that you like?" Shini asks looking at Road.

Road is licking a huge lollipop.

"What I like about Allen? Well everything, he's cute and innocent and just, he looks like he'd like a lick of my lollie" Road says.

"Um Road, I hope you didn't mean anything um bad by that" Shini says.

"What do you mean bad by that" Road asks innocently.

"Okay next question!" Shini says.

"This one is from Allenletsgetmarried; the question is Allen, why don't you dye your hair?" Shini asks.

"Um, I have, one time I tried painting my hair brown, only to find out it was washable paint, I know that's not necessarily dying it, but after that I'm just going to live with it, besides it doesn't seem to affect any of my fan-girls or Road……….sadly." Allen says sighing.

"Allen I love your white hair, we all do, if you dye it many people will get very angry and a few murders might be committed, so you had better not dye it ever" Shini says.

Allen looks down embarrassed.

"It's not my fault" Allen mumbles.

"Okay next one is from Bakabakabakabakabakaba, wow that's a mouth full, and it's for Bak-san, okay here is it, Bak, why don't you add another A to the and of you name, because that's what you are" Shini says.

"Wow, how rude" Shini says.

"Okay whoever wrote this, you're horrible, and you're the baka" Bak-san says.

"Wow, that'll get em Bak-san" Shini says rolling her eyes.

"HAHA that's what you get for being a perverted freak towards my Leenalee!" Komui shouts.

"Komui, these questions weren't meant for that *sigh, okay next one" Shini says.

"This one's from IthinkCrosslikesAllen…..okay whoever's screen name that is, unless your talking about father to son "like", your gross, get some sense put into that brain of yours. Ahem, okay the question is, Cross is so hot I want to snuggle up to him……. Hey this isn't a question!" Shini says.

Cross puts his hand over Shini's face and pushes her aside.

"Whoever wrote this, I would gladly snuggle up to you, unless you a guy, then I'm going to shoot you, if you're a girl, give me your number, send me an e-mail and I'll get back to you, make sure for our date we have lots of wine!" Cross says.

Shini pushes him away.

"Get your perverted self out of here, okay and whoever wrote that, not only is your screen name gross, but you obviously have something wrong with you if you think he is hot, oh and if you are a guy….well I can't say what I want to because then the rating would have to go higher" Shini says smiling her evil smile.

"Okay now next question if from Whooplick, the question is for Kanda. Kanda, I wrote a book, I sent you a copy, please read it will you?" Shini says.

"Hmmm weird question, more of a request." Shini says holding up the copy of the book that Whooplick sent.

"It's called, hmmm lets see……..Yullen…….well this can't be good" Shini says opening the book and flipping to a random page.

"…….WHOOPLICK YOU HAVE A SICK MIND!!!!!!!!!" Shini yells.

"OH MY GOSH, COULD U BE ANY MORE DESCRIPTIVE! SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET I'M GOING TO PUKE!" Shini shouts grabbing the bucket someone threw at her and leaning over it.

Kanda walks over holding lighter fluid; he drenches the book in it, and then gets out a lighter, the book burst into flames.

"Whooplick, you have better learn to sleep with your eyes open tonight, that's all I can say" Kanda says walking away.

Shini lifts her head up from the bucket.

"Okay……I think that's enough questions for now, lets check the turkey" Shini says.

Kanda gets up and walks over to the oven, everyone joins him. Kanda opens the oven.

"Is it still supposed to have ice crystals on it?" Allen asks poking the turkey.

"Ewwwww that's thing is not cooked, my precious Leenalee will not be ingesting that horrid thing!" Komui shouts.

Shini walks over, she looks at the turkey.

"I don't understand" She says.

"I know we can make Turkey ice cream!" Lavi says.

Everyone looks at him, Lavi just keeps smiling.

"Well here's the problem, theres no wine in it" Cross says opening up a bottle of wine.

"No shisho I don't think that's it" Allen says hurriedly.

"BAKA! What do you know?" Cross says annoyed.

"Umm everyone" Leenalee says.

Bak-san is starring at the oven, his hand on his chin.

"AH, heres the problem, you didn't heat up the oven" Bak-san says clicking the buttons, until they read 425 degrees.

Everyone looks at his dumbfounded.

Then everyone looks at Kanda.

"Don't look at me; Shinitzue was the one who said to just put it in the oven" Kanda says.

Everyone turns to look at Shinitzue, they walk over to her.

"She's asleep" Shini says.

Kanda shoves Shini out of the way.

"What the heck! I have to go through all of this while she takes a nap!" Kanda growls pulling out Mugen.

"No Kanda!" Allen shouts.

Shini activates her innocence, and jumps in front of Kanda.

Shini blocks it with her blades; she holds one in each hand.

"Kanda lets be rational, so what if Shinitzue messed up on the turkey? So what if she fell asleep? This is a good thing, now we have free run, no more following orders from Shinitzue" Shini says smiling.

Kanda lowers Mugen and Shini de activates her innocence.

"Che" Kanda mumbles.

"I'm leaving then" Kanda says walking away.

"Oh come on Yuu, its thanksgiving, let's stay together and try to figure this out" Lavi says.

"Yeah Kanda, even though I really hate you, lets enjoy this Thanksgiving" Allen says.

"Baka apprentice, for once you actually said something I agree with" Cross says.

"This is not all about you Kanda, it's about the whole Black Order, it's to give thanks for all we have" Leenalee says.

"I agree Leenalee you always say such intelligent things, you must get it from me!" Komui says happily.

"We all sacrifice our lives every day doing what we do, it's about time we get together and enjoy each other" Bak-san says.

"Um hey you guys…where's Road and Tyki?" Lavi asks looking around.

"Hey you're right where are they?" Leenalee asks.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from them in a while" Shini says.

"I guess they left, Thanksgiving isn't much of a Noah thing" Allen says.

"Well they're smart to leave, I couldn't stand them, and I was close to killing them" Cross says.

"Oh well" Lavi says.

"Now back to where we were" Bak-can says.

"Everyone, lets have the best Thanksgiving ever, lets give thanks for what we have, and celebrate the love of one another, and lets work together and make the best biggest thanksgiving meal ever" Shini says.

"Yeah!" Everyone yells except for Kanda of course, but he went along with it.

So everyone worked together, with the help of Jerry of course because none of them knew how to cook, and they made the best thanksgiving dinner ever.

Everyone sat down around the table.

Shinitzue finally wakes up.

"Wha….what happened? Where is everyone?" She asks confused.

Shinitzue walks to the cafeteria because she heard voices coming from there. She walks in to find a huge thanksgiving dinner.

Everyone turns to look at her.

Shini hops up and runs to her.

"Well Shinitzue what do you think?" She asks.

"This is amazing, the best thanksgiving dinner I've ever seen!" Shinitzue says smiling.

Shini grabs her arm, well come on then lets eat.

They go to the table and sit down, and then everyone gives thanks and eats the wonderful meal they all made together.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM EVERYONE AT KOOKING WITH KANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if your wondering, I have decided to make a real questioning episode, don't know when it'll be, maybe after the next one, so stayed tuned for more Kooking with Kanda, and PLZ REVIEW, AND HAVE A GREAT THANKSGVING! Oh and I'm sorry for any dirty jokes I may had put in there, it's just that my friends have made my mind dirty! I used to be a clean minded innocent girl but not anymore, darn my dirty minded friends, how could you do this to me!**


	5. Review Special

**Hello all, sorry for taking so long, that Thanksgiving Special really took a lot out of me .! Oh and Ummmm I was reading my special after I had uploaded it and realized that there was no special guest, even though I said there was going to be one…….yeah he showed up for the show, but we were having so much thanksgiving fun that we couldn't hear his knocks on the door, so he sat in the cold for 3 hours until he gave up, now he refuses to show up as a special guest until the Christmas special lol. So yeah that's what happened with that, I do not own D. Gray Man, and TY FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER I SWEAR! :D**

Kanda is sitting in an arm chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Hello, I would like to welcome you all to episode 3" Kanda says sternly.

"And for some reason Shinitzue isn't here today, so I really don't have a clue what to do" Kanda says.

"I do Kanda, I'm Shinitzue's replacement until she comes back, and my name is Nella" Nella says smiling.

"Ok so apparently Nella is here as Shinitzue" Kanda says.

"Yes, I am, I'm Shinitzue's alternate personality, Shinitzue is a Kanda fan-girl, and I'm an Allen fan-girl" Nella says.

"Oh, how interesting" Kanda says totally uninterested.

"Kanda you seem very, very, bored" Nella says.

"That's because I am, and where the heck is Shinitzue anyways?" Kanda asks.

"Well, you know how this episode we were supposed to cook rabbit, I'm sure she told you that, well anyways, she's got writers block I'm sad to say. Plus she's trying to get ideas for her birthday special, and the Christmas special, it's a lot to think about" Nella says.

"Birthday special? What's that about?" Kanda asks.

"Kanda! Shinitzue's birthday of course!" Nella says shocked.

"Don't tell me she's making me throw her a birthday party" Kanda says.

"Kanda after all Shinitzue has done for you, she deserves a birthday party thrown by you" Nella says annoyed with Kanda's attitude.

"After all she's done for me?! All she's done for me is made my life miserable!" Kanda growls

"Kanda" Nella says disappointed in him.

"Whatever, what the heck are we doing today, are we even doing anything today?" Kanda asks annoyed.

"Oh yes we are, were having a review special while Shinitzue gets her thoughts together and gets over her writers block" Nella says handing Kanda a sheet of paper with all the reviews on them.

"A review special? Sounds easy enough lets just hurry and get this over with" Kanda says.

"Oh wait Kanda, you have to do the opening over again, this isn't episode 3, it's a review special" Nella says.

"Che, they all get the idea" Kanda says looking at the paper.

"No wonder Shinitzue always had a headache after dealing with you" Nella says under her breath.

"Whatever, ok the first Review is from Mimicsmaze, and this person says, "Very Funny! And Confusing! Please update soon! (Cook some rabbit next, ne?)".

"Nella would you please read off Shinitzue's comments on these reviews, that way it won't be any more confusing then it already it" Kanda says.

"Okay!" Nella says happily.

"Shinitzue's reply is- I am working hard to try to get a good idea on the rabbit episode, DARN WRITERS BLOCK! I'm also aware that some bits of it are confusing, SRY BOUT THAT! Also I'm really glad you like my fan-fics, TY!" Nella reads off the paper she's holding.

"Okay great onto the next one, this one is from….the same person….oh Maze put up two reviews, actually Maze was the first person ever to review, here's Kooking With Kanda's first review ever, "Kudos; very original idea! (But the but-ins are a but confusing) I can't wait for you next update! I'll keep my eyes open!" Kanda reads

"And Shinitzue would like to reply to that with a huge TY TY TY! I know Shinitzue works really hard on these fan-fics, so she loves to get these kinds of comments" Nella says happily.

"Now for the next one, xXDream says "Is this supposed to be funny?" Kanda reads.

"Shinitzue would like to reply to that with, I am very sorry if no funniness was acquired from the fan-fic" Nella says.

Okay now for the last one thank goodness, this one is a comment on the Thanksgiving special, the first comment, and it's from Kimi-Chanchan, and Kimi's review is "I'm the first one to review! Your welcome! Yes I luved your story! I wonder what happened in the book for Kanda!? Was the lighter liquid alcohol or gasoline?" Kanda reads.

"Shinitzue's reply is, TY so much for reading, I'm glad you liked it! Also about the book for Kanda, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! LOL and I don't know about the lighter, I never thought about it lol, but I guess it would be alcohol:D" Nella reads.

"That's all of them; all of us from Kooking with Kanda would to thank all of our readers and all the people who reviewed, KEEP READING THE REVEWING!" Nella shouts.

" And that ends our review special, lets all hope Shinitzue can get out of her writers block soon" Kanda says.

**Okay so there you have it, and I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Oh and I'm sorry if the reviews and my replys were confusing in the story so here they are again placed out easier to read, I"LL TRY MY BEST TO GET OUT OF THIS WRITERS BLOCK! TY FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW!**

**Mimicsmaze-**

**Review- "Very Funny! And Confusing! Please update soon! (Cook some rabbit next, ne?)".**

**Reply- I am working hard to try to get a good idea on the rabbit episode, DARN WRITERS BLOCK! I'm also aware that some bits of it are confusing, SRY BOUT THAT! Also I'm really glad you like my fan-fics, TY!**

**Mimicsmaze- **

**Review- "Kudos; very original idea! (But the but-ins are a but confusing) I can't wait for **

**you next update! I'll keep my eyes open!**

**Reply- TY TY TY, I love these kind of comments, I'll try my best to keep them from being confusing .!**

**xXDream- **

**Review- Is this supposed to be funny**

**Reply- I am very sorry if no funniness was acquired from the fan-fic"**

**Kimi- Chanchan-**

**Review- I'm the first one to review! Your welcome! Yes I luved your story! I wonder what happened in the book for Kanda!? Was the lighter liquid alcohol or gasoline?**

**Reply- TY so much for reading, I'm glad you liked it! Also about the book for Kanda, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! LOL and I don't know about the lighter, I never thought about it lol, but I guess it would be alcohol:D**


	6. Its Christmas Kanda

**Hey all I am sick and tired of my writers block so I decided to write an episode off the top of my head. A Christmas Special to be exact, if it sucks I'm sorry because like I said it's off the top of my head sooooo yup HOPE U ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW I LUV REVIEWS! Oh and for those of you who don't know who Nella or Shini is read the rest of Kooking with Kanda, you'll have to read them to understand what's going on. Or you couldn't read them and still kindove get what's going on. ONCE AGAIN REVIEW! Alright alright I'll just tell you who they are Nella is an big time Allen fan-girl and Shini is my made up character HAPPY? PLZ REVIEW!**

"Say ahhhhhhh Allen" Nella says holding out a spoon with pudding on it in front of Allen's mouth.

Allen has an awkward look on his face.

"Uh Nella really you don't have to feed me" Allen says awkwardly

"Allen pu-leez eat the pudding I made you" Nella says with a cute look on her face

Allen opens his mouth and Nella shoves the spoon into Allen mouth almost chocking him

"How is it?" Nella asks smiling big

Allen is still recovering from chocking which Nella seems to be oblivious to

"Uh it's really good Nella, thank you so much" Allen says taking a big gulp of water

"Oh Allen you just sent my heart FLYING!" Nella yells grabbing Allen and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nella please" Allen says

Shini runs up behind them.

"Nella please stop torturing Allen" Shini says freeing Allen from her grasp

Nella blushes

"I can't help it Shini, I just luuuuvvv him sooooooo much!" Nella calls blushing harder

"Yeah yeah don't we all" Shini says taking a seat next to Allen

"So Shini what's up?" Allen asks

"I can't find Kanda to give him the Christmas present I bought him" Shini says holding up a big red paper covered box with a green ribbon.

"Oh" Allen says

Nella jumps into the conversation

"I think he's in the studio for Kooking with Kanda" Nella says

"Uh why would he be there? Didn't Shinitzue tell him…?" Shini says thinking to herself

"OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO TELL HIM IT WAS CANCLED FOR CHRISTMAS!!" Shini yells running away

Allen and Nella look confused, but Nella soon comes back to her senses

"Now where were we Allen?" Nella asks holding up another spoon full of her pudding.

"Uh you know what Nella I just remembered I have to….to…wrap my presents I totally forgot!" Allen says running away

Shini runs down the hall until she comes to the door labeled KWK studio

Shini opens the door and finds Kanda giving her a glare, she runs over to him.

"Kanda I'm so sorry I totally forgot to tell you that Kooking with Kanda is canceled today due to Christmas" Shini says smiling.

Kanda shoves past her heading for the door.

"Uh Kanda where are you going?" Shini asks

"Well I'm not going to be here anymore theres not point right" Kanda says opening the door and leaving.

"But Kanda you present…." Shini says.

Shini gets her head together and runs after him.

"Kanda!" Shini yells running into the hallway

"Kanda…?" Shini says looking around.

"Where did he go?" Shini asks running down the hall calling his name.

"So Jerry you're going to be making the big Christmas dinner right?" Komui asks looking at a chart.

"Is there anyone else who can cook here? Really Chief I just think your wasting time" Jerry says

Komui puts the chart down.

"Jerry these things are important, I have to make sure the Black Order has the best Christmas ever.

Jerry grabs the chart and sees doodles of things scribbled over it.

"Really?" Jerry asks.

"Chief KOMUI!" someone yells

"Well Jerry I'll be looking forward too it see you then!" Komui says speeding away.

"So he was just avoiding work….seriously *sigh" Jerry says going back to making preparations for the dinner.

"Right there Lavi" Leenalee says pointing to the spot on the huge Christmas tree.

Lavi hangs a silver ornament in the spot Leenalee pointed.

"I think that does it" Lavi says climbing down the ladder.

Leenalee steps away from the tree looking at it.

"Ah Lavi it's beautiful" Leenalee says.

Lavi joins her and looks up at it.

"It's great" Lavi says

"Now all we need is for everyone to get there presents wrapped and put under it" Leenalee says

"Leenalee Lavi!" Miranda yells running up.

"Miranda" Leenalee says

"I have my presents all wrapped and ready to go" She says holding up a box full of presents.

"Oh that's great Miranda and just in time too me and Lavi just finished decorating the tree what do you think?" Leenalee asks

"We worked really hard on it" Lavi adds

"Oh it's absolutely beautiful I can't wait till we get all the Christmas presents under it" Miranda says placing her box of presents under it.

"I know it's going to be great, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get my presents" Leenalee says waving good bye.

Miranda and Lavi wave good bye.

"Well I'd better go and get other things done" Miranda says leaving Lavi.

"Ah all alone" Lavi says sadly.

Suddenly Lavi hears the calling of Shini.

Shini not looking where she's going runs into Lavi.

"Shini" Lavi says startled.

"Ah Lavi I'm sorry I was looking for Kanda he seems to have run off" Shini says.

Lavi sees the present in Shini's hands.

"Shini is that present for little old me!" Lavi asks grabbing the present.

"NO Lavi it's for Kanda" Shini says grabbing the present.

"So I don't get anything?" Lavi asks sadly.

"Oh no Lavi I got you something its just I have to get this present to Kanda it's not a present I can give him in front of everyone at the present opening later" Shini says.

"Well I'll be going then I've got to hurry and find him before the big dinner" Shini says running off.

"Hmmm a secret present for Kanda this must go under further investigation!" Lavi yells running off.

"Well Allen I'm sorry to say but that was the last bite of pudding" Nella says turning the bowl upside down.

Allen has a sick look on his face.

"Oh thank goodness" Allen says.

"What do you mean by that Allen?" Nella ask looking sad.

Suddenly realizing what he just said Allen trys to come up with something.

"Ah I mean Thank goodness for you great pudding" Allen says smiling awkwardly.

"Oh you welcome Allen, now I must get going to help Shinitzue wrap her presents" Nella says.

"Oh where is Shinitzue?" Allen asks.

"With her family, she wanted to spend it here but she's been away from her family for a while she said she'd come by on the next Kooking with Kanda and give everyone there presents" Nella says.

"Now bye Allen and Merry Christmas!" Nella says running away.

"Bye Nella" Allen says.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yells running up to Allen.

"Lavi what?" Allen asks

"We've got a little investigation to do" Lavi says with a cunning smile on his face.

Lavi and Allen are peeking from behind a wall into a hallway.

"So Lavi what exactly are we doing" Allen asks.

"Were trying to find out what's going on between Shini and Kanda" Lavi says.

"Shini and Kanda what in the world are you talking about Lavi, did you drink any of that spiked eggnog Shisho brought" Allen asks.

"It was spiked no wonder it tasted wired, but no I'm not drunk Allen I have evidence" Lavi says.

"Really and what evidence would that be?" Allen asks looking suspicious.

"Shini said she has a special gift to give him that no one else could see" Lavi says.

"Oh yeah I saw her looking for him to give him a gift I didn't think anything of it though Shini already gave me my gift but I told her I'd wait till tonight to open it, she likes to hand deliver them" Allen says.

"She didn't hand deliver mine am I not special?" Lavi asks outraged.

"Uh she probably has you to deliver it to after Kanda, Lavi don't freak out" Allen says.

"Wait Allen you got me off topic, like I was saying Shini has a special present for Kanda that CANNOT be opened in front of everyone else, the hand delivering thing is okay but not that" Lavi says.

"Well I do suppose that's a bit odd" Allen says.

"Okay then lets figure this out!" Lavi says grabbing Allen and pulling him down the hall.

"Lavi!" Allen yells.

"So Allen where do you think Shini would be" Lavi asks

Allen and Lavi are in the Library sitting down at a table.

"Well its 3pm right now and that's usually when Shini goes and gets Jerry to make her a snack" Allen says.

"To the cafeteria!" Lavi yells pulling Allen behind him.

"NOT AGAIN!" Allen yells

"Jerry have you seen Shini?" Lavi asks.

"Today at lunch but no not recently and that's strange and here I made her this plate full

Of Christmas cookies for her snack" Jerry says looking disappointed.

"I'll take them to her" Allen says grabbing the plate of cookies.

"Why thank you Allen" Shini says grabbing the plate.

"Shini!" Allen and Lavi both exclaim.

"Just kidding, you guys don't have to freak I'll share" Shini says holding out the plate.

"I'll take one!" Allen yells grabbing 3 and shoving them into his mouth.

"You mean 3?" Shini asks laughing.

"Come one Allen" Lavi says and pulls him away from the cookies.

"No Cookies I LOVE U!" Allen yells.

"Uh bye?" Shini asks

Allen and Lavi leave the cafeteria and are hiding right outside of it.

"Okay Allen did you see that?" Lavi asks.

"Those cookies yeah I know" Allen says

"NO not the cookies Shini, she still had the present" Lavi says.

"Oh" Allen says still dreaming of cookies.

"Allen get it together can't you ever stop thinking about food!" Lavi asks frustrated.

"No" Allen says simply.

"Uh whatever okay Allen I've got a plan, instead of chasing Shini around lets go right to the source Kanda" Lavi says walking away.

"Ugh come on Lavi I'm tired of this" Allen complains.

Lavi ignores him and keeps on walking.

"Lavi!" Allen yells running after him.

"Well one things for sure, Kanda is much easier to find then Shini" Lavi says.

Allen and Lavi are hiding behind a box in the training room where Kanda is training.

"Grrr that Kanda being better then my by training on Christmas" Allen says angrily.

"Yuu is the only person crazy enough to train on Christmas Allen" Lavi says.

"Well I still don't like him being better then me" Allen says still mad.

Lavi sighs.

"Kanda I finally found you!" Shini yells running up to him.

"Allen she's here!" Lavi exclaims.

Lavi and Allen listen, they can't see what's going on.

Shini runs up to Kanda.

"Merry Christmas Kanda!" Shini calls holding out the present

Kanda just gives her a grumpy look but takes the present he opens it.

"What the heck is this?" Kanda asks holding up a box of chocolates.

"Well you and I both know you stole a couple of kisses the other day" Shini says.

"Uh well……." Kanda stumbles.

"Haha Kanda I know you wouldn't want me giving you this gift in front of everyone because your dignity would be broken Kanda doesn't roll that way" Shini says laughing.

"Well thanks I guess now leave" Kanda says turning back to his training.

"You're welcome Kanda!" Shini says skipping away.

Lavi and Allen just stare at each other until they get there heads together and they run out of the room.

Allen and Lavi run down the hall until they reach a clear spot.

They turn to face each other.

"Kanda and Shini are in love with each other!" They both yell.

Lavi and Allen sit awkwardly around the big Christmas tree while waiting for all the Christmas present to be passed out.

Shini comes up and sits in between them.

"So you guys having fun?" Shini asks.

Allen just looks at the floor and Lavi stutters.

"Uh what's the matter with you guys?" Shini asks.

Allen looks up at her.

"Shini what's the matter with you how could you fall in love with Kanda?" Allen yells

Everyone looks at Shini.

"Yeah Shini I didn't even realize you and Yuu were together. It's the Kooking with Kanda thing isn't it; I knew you 2 were spending way too much time together" Lavi says.

"Lavi, Allen I don't have a clue what you guys are talking about me and Kanda are NOT together" Shini says.

"Yeah right Shini I know the truth, you gave Kanda a confession of your love, and you said he stole kisses from you" Lavi says.

Shini looks confused for a second and then puts 2 and 2 together.

"You guys were spying on my and Kanda weren't you!" Shini yells.

"So it is true!" Lavi yells back.

Shini just stares at him and then suddenly falls onto the floor laughing.

"Wha?" Lavi and Allen ask.

"Allen, Lavi ahahahah haha, I gave Kanda a special gift that much is true but it was chocolate" Shini says getting up holding her side.

Allen and Lavi look at one another.

"Chocolate?" they both say

"Yeah Kanda has a secret passion for chocolates, he stole come chocolate kisses from Komui's desk the other day and I saw him eating them in the hall" Shini says.

"I gave if to him secretly because I knew Kanda wouldn't want everyone thinking that that big tough Kanda liked sweets" Shini says.

Allen and Lavi look embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Shini" they both mutter.

"It's alright, anyways now that is over let's get this present opening started!" Shini yells.

Everyone starts grabbing present and having tons of fun, they party the night away.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM EVERYONE AT KOOKING WITH KANDA!

**Well how was it? Not too bad I must say myself. Hopefully I can get another episode out before the new years special haha REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TY FOR READING! Oh and sry for any grammatical errors for I be too lazy to go through and fix them, and for any of you who read the When We Walker series I'm trying to get the next chapter out as fast as I can REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
